


Gags - Gabriel x Reader

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabriel is loud, Gags, Panties, Sex, Vaginal Sex, panties used as a gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: Kink #47: GagsGabriel x ReaderRequested by @bohowitch. Enjoy dear.





	Gags - Gabriel x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted (March 2017) as part of a compilation with other writers. I decided to post it separately.

You groan as you grind down against Gabriel, driving him deeper into your depths. From the resulting cries of pleasure the Archangel makes, you half expect the Winchesters to be breaking down the door and demanding answers at any minute. Reaching out, you grab ahold of your discarded panties and ball them up before stuffing them in Gabriel’s mouth. The simple action shocks him into silence as he works his jaw to try and dislodge the silken gag. You could swear that you feel his cock grow harder inside you as he thrusts up harshly, obviously liking it.

“If you don’t want an audience you either have to be quiet or keep that mouth stuffed full,” You say, leaning forward and gripping his wrists, holding him in place.

The corner of Gabriel’s mouth tips up into a hint of a smile right before your pussy clamps down around him. He lets loose a moan that still escapes around his makeshift gag and clenched teeth.


End file.
